1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a semiconductor device including a test terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are generally provided with a test terminal that is used only at the time of evaluating device characteristics or performing delivery inspections. Such a test terminal is not used in a finished product. Therefore, in a finished product, the voltage of the test terminal is fixed at a high level or a low level by, for example, connecting it to a lead frame by bonding (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIGS. 8A, 8B illustrate a conventional example.
As shown in FIG. 8A, to test a circuit mounted on a semiconductor chip 8211, probes 8221 of an inspection device are directly brought in contact with terminals T11-T15 and test terminals Tt11-Tt15 provided on the semiconductor chip 8211.
After the test, as shown in FIG. 8B, wires 8232 of the terminals T11-T15 and the test terminals Tt11-Tt15 are wire-bonded to lead frames 8231, and the semiconductor chip 8211 is packaged in a package 8233, thus forming a finished product. Accordingly, the voltage of the test terminals Tt11-Tt15 is fixed at a high level or a low level by the lead frames 8231.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-229056
In such a conventional semiconductor device, the voltage of the test terminals Tt11-Tt15 is fixed at a high level or a low level by connecting the test terminals Tt11-Tt15 to the lead frames 8231 by wire bonding. Therefore, extra lead frames need to be provided for the test terminals.
Furthermore, the test terminals need to have large enough pad sizes to be wire bonded and extra space is thus required. As a result, a large mounting area is required on the substrate.
Moreover, in case the semiconductor device needs to be diagnosed after shipment, it is necessary to take the trouble of removing the lead frames fixing the voltage of the test terminals Tt11-Tt15 at a high level or a low level. Furthermore, another company might use the test terminals to evaluate characteristics of the semiconductor device.